


Stolen Moments

by hell4678



Category: Metallica
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell4678/pseuds/hell4678
Summary: He smiled, knowing who it was. James moved closer, pressing his chest to the smaller man's back. Their heat mixing together, he breathed heavily into his ear. He snaked his arm around his waist, unbuttoning his suit jacket. Searching for his belt, he slowly unbuckled it as Kirk rested his head back against his shoulder. James kissed him under his jaw as he unzipped his pants.





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this one was the white suit Kirk wore to the Metallica Icon ceremony back in 2003. In this story, James loves it, too. I posted it on Rockfic and Metallichicks. Enjoy!!

Kirk rummaged through his wardrobe case looking for the shoes he wanted to wear on stage. Just when he thought he was alone, he heard footsteps behind him. Then, they stopped. Now, the quiet was filled with a long, hearty sigh.

He smiled, knowing who it was. James moved closer, pressing his chest to the smaller man's back. Their heat mixing together, he breathed heavily into his ear. He snaked his arm around his waist, unbuttoning his suit jacket. Searching for his belt, he slowly unbuckled it as Kirk rested his head back against his shoulder. James kissed him under his jaw as he unzipped his pants.

"Do we have time?" Kirk asked turning to face him. He grabbed James by the collar of his shirt, pulling him into a kiss.

"Yea, the guys are busy with interviewers. We just got away in time. I think we're good for a half hour." James said as Kirk had unbuttoned and stripped him of his shirt, then kissing his neck. 

"Good, let's have some fun." He licked his nipple, making it hard. James slid Kirk's jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. He didn't waste any time and slid his pants off next. James caressed his dick, making Kirk grab and kiss him hungrily.

Igniting his wants and needs, Kirk backed him into the couch and James pulled him down. Kirk straddled his lap, letting him unbutton his shirt.

"It's been so hard sitting there, watching you all night. You look so fucking hot in this suit." James finally said. "I've been wanting to do this since I first saw you today." James opened his shirt, touching him everywhere. His skin looked so delectable. He teased his nipples and grazed his fingers down to his tight stomach. Kirk flinched as he traced his navel then stopped at the waistband to his briefs. He was in incredible shape. "I can't get enough." 

"I can tell." Kirk blushed as he teased his cock, rubbing him through his jeans. He was so hard, Kirk would surely ease his tensions. He started to slide his shirt off when James protested. 

"No, leave it. You don't know how fucking sexy you look right now." James loved the white against his skin and the way it contrasted with his hair. The way it just draped on him now was perfect, too.

"Sure, now relax." Kirk slid down his body, undoing his jeans, and sliding them off his body. His cock stuck out of his underwear, shining with precum. Kirk licked his lips before he moved closer to tease him. Kissing the sensitive head of his cock, making James squirm, then he kissed his stomach before he moved to his hips. He pressed his chest to his hardness, tantalizing him, making him crazy. James gyrated his hips, waiting for his next move. 

And tantalizing James he continued to do. Kirk pulled at his waistband with his teeth, pulling down the fabric under his cock. Licking his shaft, he made it pulse in response. Kirk had a way of seducing him and making it feel like they were the only people who existed at that time. 

"What are you doing to me?" James was at his mercy and drunken with desire. Kirk continued to pull down his underwear with his teeth, gliding them against every part of his skin down to his ankle. After pulling them off his feet, he held his gaze. Then, he licked his legs, sliding back up, pressing his body against him. Kirk dragged his hard nipples up his inner thighs, returning his attention to where it was needed most. He licked his balls teasingly, making his muscles tense. 

"Hmmm....." Kirk still held his gaze, wrapping his lips around his thickness. James grabbed at his head, urging for more. Kirk opened wider, deep throating him just the way he loved it.

"Fuck...Kirk. You're so damn good. You know exactly what to do, but don't make me come yet. Slow down baby." James begged, clinging to his hair in between his fingers. Kirk was so turned on, he pulled out his own aching erection, coaxing himself. He couldn't wait to ride James and just the thought of fucking that cock propelled his desires even further. He slowed his teasing so James could hold on.

"Come here." James pulled him up. He wanted to play with him and wanted to arouse him until he couldn't stand it. Kirk stood up and James stripped off his briefs. James stared at his perfect body showing through that perfect shirt. He moved to the edge of the couch to kiss his stomach. Kirk was moaning as his cock pressed against his neck. James grazed his ass, pulling him closer then he squeezed, kneading it hard. Kirk whimpered once James brushed his lips against his shaft lightly, making his leg shake.

"Turn around." James whispered. He raised the back of the shirt, exposing his full and round cheeks. He pulled Kirk closer so he could playfully bite him. Gently spreading him, he licked him slowly as his tongue poked at his hole. Now Kirk was at his mercy and overcome with ecstasy. 

"Don't stop." Kirk struggled to stand. This felt so good, and then James sensually stroked his erection. Kirk was moaning uncontrollably, wanting to feel his mouth sucking him off.

"You taste so good." James bit him again, making him jump. Kirk was crawling out of his skin and turned around to straddle him. James held on to his hips tightly as he devoured his cock with his lips. Sliding one hand to his ass, he teased him with one finger. He gently slid it inside, extracting passionate moans from his throat.

"Deeper." Kirk begged. He wanted to be filled and stuck out his ass, pushing James further until he hit his knuckle.

"You like that? Look at you all wild and horny. Want more?" He added another finger, jolting Kirk and making him spasm. "Like that?" He pushed deeper as he slid his entire length down his throat. Kirk struggled, holding on to the wall behind James.

"I...want.. FUCK..you inside me." Kirk managed to say as James was licking the pre-cum on the tip of his cock. Kirk was in agony. 

James slid his fingers out and let Kirk position himself. Holding him, his cock teased against his hole.

"Hang on, babe." James said quietly as Kirk let him enter with one hard thrust. Groaning loudly, it wasn't long until he was gliding up and down on James's long shaft. Kirk held his shoulders so he could ride him hard. James smacked his ass, turning him on more.

"You feel so fucking good. Touch me." Kirk put his hand on his cock as James pulled him into a fiery kiss. He pumped him hard as Kirk rolled his hips, increasing the friction between them.

"You're going to make me come, ride me harder." James smacked his ass again. Kirk did just that as his own excitement was too much to keep contained.

"God.....James...faster." Kirk was spinning out of control as he rubbed his prostate against his rigid cock. "I'm so close..." He hung his head back and James rubbed him as hard as he could until he felt him grip his cock. James now released himself as they climaxed simultaneously. Kirk let out some satisfactory screams as he reveled in his pleasure.

James kissed him slowly as he regained his breathing, enjoying the aftershocks of his climax. Kirk slid off of him and sat on the couch.

"That shirt...yea." James sheepishly looked at him. Kirk finally took it off so he could get dressed for their performance.

"Hey, I'll wear it more often if that's the response it gives me." Kirk winked at him as he cleaned up with a towel. Then he wiped James's stomach clean from his orgasm.

"It's not just the shirt, it's you." James grabbed his arm and kissed him again.

"I like that." Kirk kissed him back, then stood up before he lost track of time. 

"Yea, we should get going." James pulled his underwear back on when he realized they had ten minutes before they had to be on stage. Thank god the rest of the band got caught up....

THE END


End file.
